The present invention relates to a dispenser, and more particularly to a dispenser having spout heating structure for maintaining the spout at an elevated temperature and the product contained therein in a flowable state.
Heated dispensers used to pump food products are well known in the art. Often it is required that such food products be maintained at specified minimum temperatures for health and sanitary reasons. Also, in many instances it is necessary to maintain the food product at an elevated temperature so that the product remains in a flowable state. Without suitable heating structure, many food products become extremely viscous and harden or otherwise congeal as their temperature is lowered. Accordingly, heated dispensers which store food products within specified temperature ranges are required. Such dispensers must also have characteristics which maintain the temperature of the spout at an elevated level.